


A Tail for Two

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo finds a poodle in the forest near the city with (thankfully) a collar. Either the dog or the owner name is Nini.For Belgexotic :)





	A Tail for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

**T**he sun shone brightly, casting streaks of marigold that ran along emerald fields and tall grayish buildings swimmingly rousing the once slept city of Seoul. Kyungsoo was already awake and preparing for his daily bicycle excursion. Every day, he would wake before the city to fulfill his routinely ride around the lake during a time when not many people were present.

Most of the time, he would have the trail to himself, and he enjoyed the solitude and the pleasure of not worrying about pedestrians. When around people, Kyungsoo felt rather uncomfortable because human beings were typically unpredictable. They never showed much consideration toward others, constantly on the move, having strict schedules to withhold. The hustle and bustle of the city were quite bothersome, but this was the place Kyungsoo chose to live.

Before mounting his bike, he stretched the muscles in his legs and habitually rotated his shoulder. The course he wanted to tackle today would be longer than anything he had ever dared before. Instead of his usual route around the lake, he wished to go further into the forest where the route would be more challenging. Knowing how demanding this task would be, he readied a few water bottles and placed them in the tan basket at the front of his bike. The bicycle was a tasteful mixture of royal blue and lilac along with splashes of fuchsia.

He swung a leg over the seat and immediately began pedaling. The wind instantly whipped through his raven hair allowing the cool breeze to send his bangs flying unyieldingly backward. He welcomed the chilly whisk of air during the dawns of Spring. It carried the scent of freshly bloomed tulips and asters coupled with the faint smell of baked goods.

As he cruised along, his eyes flitted over the familiar territory and soon, unfamiliar groves of trees and bushes was all his vision beheld. The bike passage into the woodlands began easy, but within minutes, his legs burned from the uneven ground of bumps and rocks. He decided a break was in order and halted his pedaling. Placing his left foot on the ground, he kicked his stand down with his right and dismounted the bike.

The forest had always piqued his interest. He would pass it every day with an aching desire to wander inside. He wasn’t a coward, per se, just someone who lived on the safer side of life. The forest posed numerous questions that were left unanswered. Yet, he still asked questions and hoped that this journey would satiate his curiosity. The interminable height of trees loomed over his small figure, successfully masking him from plain sight. If anything were to happen to him, no one would run to his aid, he would essentially be alone.

These train of thoughts were becoming uncomfortable, so he began to walk aimlessly around the forest, mentally noting not to travel too far. He’d trace his fingertips along the diversified barks. The deep, fibrous grooves were smooth with corrugated edges. Each step he took was filled with caution so that he didn’t fall. It was enlivening, just as much as it was unsettling.

The short journey was uneventful for the most part, and he didn’t want to waste much time away from his bicycle. Upon returning to his bike, he noticed a small figure standing beside it. He squinted his eyes and began to walk slowly so that he didn’t startle whatever it was. When he got closer, the discernible shape of a dog made its way to his eyes, and he sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t a wolf or something that would label him as a delicious dinner.

Relieved and curious, he walked toward the dog, and when the small animal noticed his presence, it jumped slightly and took a defensive stance. Kyungsoo cooed silently for the dog was an adorable Toy Poodle. Her ginger fur blended nicely with the chestnut and olive terrain, and her little ears drooped low dangling by the side of her face. It was a peculiar sight because no poodle should be out in the forest alone, and neither should a human being for all that matter.

Kyungsoo knelt on one knee and held his palm out toward the poodle. With hesitant steps, the fluffy puppy inched forward and sniffed his fingers. The sloppy licks of approval came immediately after, and Kyungsoo gathered her in his palm. When he shifted her weight, a small golden name tag reflected the light slithering between the leaves, and he took it between his fingers. The name ‘Nini94’ was etched onto the plate, and it was then that he realized the dog had an owner. He swiftly turned his head left and right hoping to find the owner of the dog nearby. With his luck, however, no one seemed to be in the vicinity, and he decided to take the dog back to his home.

Placing the dog in the tan basket along with his water bottles, he returned to the city to stop by a pet store. Kyungsoo knew nothing about taking care of dogs. When he entered the store, with Nini tucked under his arm, he was promptly reminded why he didn’t own any pets.

The store was humongous and filled with various pet supplies ranging from expensive beds to fancy collars. Kyungsoo settled on a navy cushioned dog bed for her and made sure to acquire the necessities such as: dog food, treats, bowls, a leash, and a few toys. He didn’t mind spending money on her, she came into his life and swept him off of his feet with her cute little tail. He was hooked from the moment he laid eyes on her. Without knowing how long it would take to find the dog’s owner, he deemed his shopping necessary and didn’t hold back.

It was difficult to ride his bike with a poodle and two heavy bags of dog supplies, but he somehow managed to make it home unscathed. Once he had opened the door, Nini’s small paws scurried over his wooden floor, and she immediately found refuge in the crevice of his couch. Kyungsoo removed the supplies from the bags and prepared her dinner. He bought two bowls, one for food and the other for water. They were both filled to the brim, and he briefly wondered if it were too much, but quickly dismissed the thought convincing himself that she was a growing dog and needed a hearty dinner. Also, there was no telling how long she had been out in the forest without food or water.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo didn’t want to return her. The loneliness of staying in an apartment with no one else was beginning to make him feel depressed. Having a pet of some kind who would keep him company gave him a sense of comfort. They could build a small family, and he would be content with it only being him and the poodle. However, he knew that someone out there was looking for Nini, and he didn’t want to keep the two from each other. He would hate if someone found his dog and didn’t report it. With a hopeless sigh, he came to a decision that he would gradually search for her owner.

Kyungsoo was abruptly awakened by the faint patters of paws against his chest and a tiny tongue licking steadily at his face. Nini was up earlier than he expected, and she was rather angsty. He thought briefly of what she could possibly need at this time of morning, and then a light bulb went off in his head. With hurried movements, he threw on sweatpants and a hoodie. He attached the leash to her collar, and they were promptly off to a small park where she could handle her lady business. Apparently, he had made it right on time, and she was able to unload her life’s troubles in the grass.

He bought a plastic bag along with them and scooped up the remnants of her excrement with it. This part of raising a dog wasn’t something he was fond of, but then again, who would like picking up poop period. Once he threw the bag into a trash bin, they took a stroll around the small park near his apartment. Her tiny feet moved him along, guiding him to where she wanted to go, and he aimlessly followed. It was a nice change of pace, and he reveled in knowing that this could be a daily occurrence. Riding his bike was his passion, but walking and playing with a poodle was also pleasing.

Their hours together turned into days, their days into weeks and when the month mark hit, Kyungsoo decided that he would stop searching for the owner. Seoul was a huge city and it was difficult to find his way around, let alone find someone who was looking for their lost dog. They had fallen into their own routine, and Kyungsoo was quite satisfied with their lives. It was them against the world.

One day, he shook the bag of dog food and felt how empty it had gotten. Nini seemed to eat more than he expected, but he was happy she remained healthy. He needed to buy more food, so he attached her leash and they set off toward the pet store.

The sun was on its monumental descent when they left his condo. The bright marigold deepened into a dusky orange painting the sky and clouds in wistful shades of blush and lavender. Their stroll was rather long, however, neither of the two cared for they had gotten used to long walks.

As the store neared, Nini’s movements became hurried. Her short feet scuttled along the pavement and soon, they took off dashing. Kyungsoo struggled to keep up, and he gently tugged on her collar for her to calm down. His efforts were futile as her paws picked up in speed. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was lost, and he had no idea where the dog had led them to.

Now running himself, he allowed her to continue leading the way. It wasn't until she jumped into the arms of an unknown man that they halted their unexpected sprint. The man’s face bore an expression of pure elation as he animatedly lifted the dog into the air. Kyungsoo was horribly confused about the exchange of happiness before him. Nini’s tail wagged excitedly and her tongue licked the man’s face continuously.

With hesitant steps, he walked closer to the engaging duo, and the man turned his head finally acknowledging Kyungsoo’s presence.

“Oh, my! Thank you so much for finding her! I’ve been looking for a month now and I was about to give up,” The stranger looked at the poodle fondly and kissed the tip of her head, “I really can’t thank you enough. Allow me to repay you, please.” The man’s gaze fell upon Kyungsoo, and when he noticed that Kyungsoo didn’t respond, he spoke once again, “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Jongin, and this here,” he held up the dog and mildly shook her, “this is my Toy Poodle, Nini.”

The man’s lips, in which Kyungsoo had intently been staring at, curled into a blinding smile. It was the most gorgeous smile Kyungsoo had ever seen. All the wind was knocked out of his chest, and he was momentarily stunned.

Jongin’s expression morphed from elation to confusion due to Kyungsoo’s lack of response. Kyungsoo began to panic briefly. This was the main reason why he chose to regularly stay away from others and live alone. People were intimidating when they spoke to him and demanded a reply. He knew very well that most people wouldn’t understand his language, but he had to try nevertheless.

Kyungsoo soundlessly raised his palms, and his fingers danced along the cool breeze forming sequential streams of various gestures and illustrative motions. He introduced himself and gave a brief summary of how he found Nini. When he finished describing his tale, his hands dropped to his side once more, and he granted Jongin a shy, awkward smile.

Jongin stood bewildered for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization. His next words were deliberately slower, and he made certain to pronounce every syllable correctly.

“Thank you for finding and taking care of her.” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo smiled warmly at the notable unhurried way in which Jongin spoke. He lifted his hands once more and began signing.

_It was no problem. She is such a cute and well-trained dog, I had no issues taking care of her._

It was obvious Jongin had no idea what his signing meant, and Kyungsoo quietly chuckled. It was in moments like these when he wished that he had brought his notepad. Jongin, on the other hand, looked as though he was thinking deeply about something. He perked up soon after and removed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. After running his fingers along the screen, he passed the mobile device to Kyungsoo.

There was a notepad opened, and Kyungsoo quickly typed his name and where he found the puppy. He also thought to add the fact that he could read lips. He quickly passed the mobile back to its owner, and Jongin read the contents while nodding his head.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s mouth moved and Kyungsoo smiled, aware of what he had just said, “Would you let me repay you by taking you out to dinner?”

Kyungsoo didn’t go out much, and he had very few friends to accompany him when he did leave his apartment. This was new territory that he was embarking toward and it felt exhilarating. What the future held for him and Jongin, he had no way of knowing. However, Kyungsoo knew the present moment posed a zillion of unanswered questions, just as the forest did. And like he had done before, he allowed his curiosity to drive him forward on a new journey.

And for the second time in his life, he was swept off his feet.


End file.
